icarlyuserrelationshipfandomcom-20200214-history
AlicaBeck
AlicaBeck is the friendship pairing of Alica123 and Magicboots. Becky (Magicboots) really didn't want to make this page, but Alica talked her round. And forced her to make it (since apparently Alica can't write articles in English- which Becky thinks is ridiculous since she writes blogs but oh well...). But apparently Becky said she would be so happy if there was an Alica/Becky page on this wiki so Alica told her to do it but Becky said it would be weird if she did it so Alica had to convince her, and Alica REALLY sucks at writing in English, blogs are an exception (and this paragraph was one too). Of course that paragraph just had to be an exception... OBVIOUSLY. What Becky actually said was that a Becky/Alica page would be the best page on this wiki and super long. Becky rolled her eyes at the above paragraph as she tweets with perfect English, leaves comments with perfect English, writes blogs with perfect English, and left the paragraph above with perfect English. Wait, who tweets with perfect English? Alica? No, she doesn't, re-read her grammar. Alica thinks Becky did a good job on this article, but was too subjective and she will add her own opinions and own paragraphs to everything, and this page may get longer than any existing page one day. This page WILL get longer than any page in history ever ever ever. Becky knows that Alica loves the fact there is so much information and opinion on this page. Becky also thinks they should stop talking in paragraph form considering there is a chance to talk in the comments. Becky gives a big cheesy smile as she types this paragraph. Alica completely agrees and is sorry for everyone who was bored reading this. Alica was still right, Becky did do a good job. Alica will add more stuff after writing this paragraph while listening to loud Rock music. Rock music rocks by the way! Check out Evanescence! I bet Becky will write a new paragraph asking to check out Paramore too. If she does, I don't know if you guys should. Kidding. :P Well, I was kidding with the first part. Okay, one of the editors of this article should stop advertising their favourite band now. Unlike SOMEBODY Becky isn't cheap enough to promote Paramore... :^D ...."Cheap"? ....... Alica is apparently cheap. Indeed, Alica is cheap. Very cheap. Sadly, Becky is becoming very annoyed with Alica's obsession with Evanescence. Actually, that's a lie. What Becky is becoming annoyed with is Alica's constant hating on Paramore. Alica needs to stop before Becky attacks Alica's face with a hammer. Becky gets it, Alica dislikes Paramore. Becky doesn't need to be told 10 million times that Alica thinks Paramore sucks. Alica will just shut up and give no opinion or statement on this now. Becky just deleted a paragraph since it was irrelevant to the conversation they just had on wiki chat which clearly shows they are still friends. Alica will listen to music now. AND HEY ALICA LOVES PARAMORE NOW THANKS TO AWESOMENESS. Becky is happy. Suck it. Fun Facts *Becky created the name Alicatiki for Alica. Alica laughed a lot when she heard it the first time and didn't take it serious that Becky would really use it. She did though. It sounds like a sweet in her opinion, just like Magictiki sounds like one. *Alica created the name Beckson for Becky. It's one of her habits to make up weird nicknames for her friends real names. *Becky is only one of very few people on the wiki who knows Alica's real name (and she thinks it's really pretty even though Alica hates it). The name actually really sucks though in Alica's opinion. *They never agree on Paramore. Alica dislikes them and Becky loves them. In Alica's opinion Hayley Williams' voice isn't too good. She believes that when Hayley is thinking she's belting she's actually screaming. *They once went on a bad music spree in which Alica showed Becky the worst German music and Becky showed Alica the worst English music. They both agree on the fact Swagger Jagger is a terrible song. The German song was actually in English, and by a German artist. Both agreed there was way too much swearing in it. *They argue a lot... although neither has a reason for the argument usually. They just get on their heads... *Both girls have cried over one another (which both believe is... sad...). Yeah, it really is. *They spent around 30 minutes discussing what the name of this page should be. Alica kept saying no, because the first guesses were "Magicalica" and "Alicaboots", and both sounded ridiculous in her opinion, because Magicalica sounded like Alica was bragging and saying she was magical and Alicaboots sounded like a pair of boots with the name "Alica", which sucked in her opinion. *They tinychat quite a lot. Alica usually puts on her microphone but doesn't dare to talk because of her horrible accent. What comes out is that Becky can only hear the music she's listening to on her stereo player. Once Becky heard Alica get angry at her mother, but thankfully she didn't hear the whole discussion. *Becky was the one who warned Alica about Katydidit. After that Alica "woke up" from fairytale land. *They DM and tweet constantly on Twitter. About the smallest things. *Becky finds it hilarious that Alica gets so many younger boys "falling in love" with her. She teased Alica about a boy called Oscar, although Alica thought he was a major playa. (He actually is one in Alica's opinion.) *Alica can't understand Becky's accent AT ALL. Whenever she talks Alica asks her to write. *They both know the city in which the other lives, and even the school name. *Becky knows the reason why Alica says "CATS FTW" all the time. The truth is, Alica is actually more of a dog person. *They once disagreed on the treatment of a "night butterfly" with Becky telling Alica to flick it away, and Alica saying that she didn't want to injure the wings. *They have a shared email which they both use. *They spent hours trying to decide a new Twitter name for Alica. *Becky changed her Twitter name as a joke, Alica's hater took her old one, and they spent ages trying to get it back. Alica eventually hacked into the account and got the name back. *Becky knows Alica hates ♥s. *Becky once sent Alica creepy, anonymous questions on formspring and freaked her out. *Becky has told Alica that she loves her (as a friend) and Alica has told Becky that she is a very special friend to her. *Becky is one of the few people who know how to pronounce Alica at the moment this was written (okay, it's ELISSA not Alee-sha). *Alica actually told Becky too that she loved her as a friend, but Becky kinda thought it was just in the heat of the moment because they were fighting with Alica's "lover" David on Twitter during it. *Without Becky Alica would be manipulated way longer than she was by Katydidit. *Alica believes Becky is Alica's "best friend she never met". *Becky was the first person Alica counted as a friend on the internet(apart from a pedophile, but he wasn't a friend and doesn't count, so it's Becky). *Alica has known Becky for a while, since two weeks after Becky was active on the wiki. In about April Becky got a Twitter and they became best friends on there. *Alica always tweets Becky the news. Well, as in, the news she has, not the news on television. That's boring. *Alica knows Becky's age even though Becky never told her. MWAHAHA. Just kidding. But she really does. Even though Becky protested. A lot. And now hates her. Just kidding. Maybe. Ha. Now Alica is worried. *Alica knows Becky's full name, including middle and last name. *Becky never really heard Alica talk a lot because Alica's accent sucks chiz. Alica believes chiz is written with two z's by the way. *Alica loves British accents, and still doesn't understand Becky, who is British. Which is weird. *Alica tried to listen to Paramore when Becky told her she liked them. She ended up having her ears bleed. Just kidding, but she didn't like it. *Alica tried to listen to Muse when Becky told her to listen to Uprising. She kinda liked it but still isn't a Muse fan though she bought an album but never listened to it (the most important thing was to throw away her brother's money on iTunes). *Becky tried to listen to Evanescence when Alica told her too, but till today she doesn't seem to like a song except "Like You". Alica can't blame her, a lot of people don't like the depressive lyrics for some reason and there's like NO happy song by Evanescence (though Alica still find it weird because she believes Like You is the saddest Evanescence song and Becky likes it. But well). *Alica believes Becky has a way cooler school website than herself because the information class dudes in her school are lazy butts. Yes, butts. *When Becky showed Alica a photo gallery from her sports day in school, Alica kept being astounded about the web app the photos were on. IT LOOKED AWESOME. *Both hate dentists... Seriously, with the drills and the drinks and the gloves and the lights and the tools and the AH! *Both like Breaking Benjamin. *However, both dislike a few songs by BB. *Butternut. *The above bullet point is there for no reason. However, Alica understands why Becky added it. Alica wants to help Becky with her mental issues. *Becky had to give Alica some bad news... she hated it. *Becky seems to like soccer. Alica does too...... If not too much. *Both Alica and Becky have "wrong chat disease". They type something and then immediately go "WRONG CHAT". *Becky says she is Alica's babysitter. Alica prefers the term "private psychiatrist". *Alica now likes Paramore. When she told Becky, Becky thought Alica was kidding. *Alica loves this dude and Becky is fb friends with him ;) *They have started to go back to the way they were a few months ago. Yay! *They had a "You suck mooooore" competition. In the end, Becky hacked into Alica's account and tweeted that Alica sucked more. *Alica turned psycho and retweeted a load of Becky's tweets. *And favourited. *So Becky did the same back. *They both agree, Alica sucks more than Becky. *Also, whenever there is drama, they both seem to be involved. *She loves me the mostest. *CHEEZEEEY. Becky on Alica "She's full of ideas... Not many of em work, but she's still full of em XP" "I personally don't get why so many guys like her... Well, I do, but most of them are younger than 13, which I don't get..." Alica on Becky "She keeps vandalising this section. <.<" "She is very Becky." Why there aren't any conversations here Just look at the picture. That explains it all. Conversations Magicboots Do you think unicorns are... real? I chose a random topic :P 3:47 Alica123 YES UNICORNS MADE US UNICORNS AND CATS UNCIORNS SADLY DIED BUT THE CATS ARE STILL THERE <3 3:48 Magicboots Says the dog person. 3:48 Alica123 NO I found out last week That cats rule And dogs are just...... Dogs 3:49 Magicboots Depends on the dog... 3:49 Alica123 NO. CATS RULE 3:49 Magicboots Do you like ANY song by paramore...? 3:49 Alica123 DOGS ARE... DOGS. 3:49 Magicboots .......................................any? 3:49 Alica123 The Only Exception is okay....... You any song by Evanescence? Except Like You 3:50 Magicboots Guess how many fingers I'm holding up! 3:50 Alica123 2? 3:50 Magicboots No, one, and it's my middle finger! NO BASHING PARAMORE BY SAYING IT'S 'OKAY' XD 3:51 Alica123 XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Sorry. I just can't stand them. 3:51 Magicboots I like a few songs by Evanescence... 3:51 Alica123 I can't help it Hayley's voice is just not appealing to me 3:51 Magicboots I have Forever Gone Forever You on my phone BUT... 3:51 Alica123 WAIT 3:51 Magicboots Idk, with that one song, I feel the- what? 3:51 Alica123 I DONT KNOW THAT SONG O_O THAT'S AN EVANESCENCE SONG!??????????????? WTF WAIT NO I DO KNOW IT SORRY 3:52 Magicboots ...whut? Maybe you know it by a different name? 3:52 Alica123 you feel the? 3:52 Magicboots Oh, right XD I feel not much... effort... is in that song. Idk... 3:53 Alica123 It's a demo song lol 3:53 Magicboots Exactly XD There's my point. 3:53 Alica123 xD It never was released 3:53 Magicboots I think it was on somethin like... 3:53 Alica123 Exactly cause of that reason Where did you even find it? 3:54 Magicboots My mum has this app called free music downloads. She downloaded it and I bluetoothed it to my phone. 3:54 Alica123 Ohhhhh. Yeah, everything not reelased is free. Pretty generous by Evanescence IMO xD Cause they have more unreleased songs than released ones They're just about 30 released songs And over 50 unreleased ones 3:55 Magicboots Actually, the app allows her to download any song for free. 3:55 Alica123 Oooooh That's illegal. Well, who cares. :P 3:55 Magicboots The app came on her phone XD 3:55 Alica123 xDDD 3:55 Magicboots BLAME HTC XD 3:55 Alica123 Hahahah xDD Yeah, the demo songs are all with less effort, but there are some mo sings in which I think it was a waste they didn't release it 3:56 Magicboots Hmmm... 3:56 Alica123 Like Breathe No More, Before The Dawn and Farther Away. Have you heard these? 3:56 Magicboots Heard of em, yeah. Tumblr is addicting. 3:57 Alica123 Do you like the older stuff (Bring Me To Life, My Immortal, etc) or the newer stuff (Lithium, All That I'm Living For, etc) better? Yes it is. But I'm still not addicted. xD 3:58 Magicboots I am... You should see my tumblr already. It's been like... a few hours XD 3:58 Alica123 xDDD 3:59 Magicboots I'm listening to Lithium now.... I like it. 4:00 Alica123 It's based on a real disorder 4:00 Magicboots It seems to appeal to me more than the other ones for some reason... 4:00 Alica123 There are people who get too depressed and too happy at times Lithium helps to make you... Normal moody But it can destroy your feelings It's dangerous to play with That's at least what Thomas told me. xD 4:00 Magicboots :/ I like this one... 4:01 Alica123 :D Are you watching the music video? I like the music video...... With the snow 4:01 Magicboots Out of those two options you gave me, I think the newer ones atmit. No, just a lyric thing. I'll watch the video instead.# 4:02 Alica123 The newer stuff is mainly written and composed and everything by Amy The older stuff was composed and written by Amy AND Ben Moody 4:02 Magicboots Ah. HIM. 4:03 Alica123 I HATE HIM. xD 4:03 Magicboots The guy who writes like he was in love with his grandad. 4:03 Alica123 YES 4:03 Magicboots yeah, I remember him XD 4:03 Alica123 xD LMFAO "The guy who writes like he was in love with his grandad." LOL 4:03 Magicboots She's lost weight, hasn't she? 4:04 Alica123 Why, does she look overweight? xD 4:04 Magicboots No, she just looks thinner in recent shots. 4:05 Alica123 Oh. xDD Yeah, I guess so. She was really thin first, then during TOD she gained some weight and now she's thin again. Was probably because of the constant touring. 4:06 Magicboots What's their newest song called? 4:06 Alica123 They released the first album, toured super long, released a live album, toured super long, produced the second (if you dont count the live album) and toured for super long again What You Want It's about freedom. xD 4:06 Magicboots Listening to it... 4:07 Alica123 It has a different sound 4:07 Magicboots I know... Definitely. 4:07 Alica123 Like Call Me When You're Sober. For some reason the first singles of new albums always sound EXTREMELY different 4:07 Magicboots More... Well, I don't know how to explain it... 4:07 Alica123 Cause she didn't do it on her own this time, this time they produced and wrote as a band And she doesn't go that high with her voice in that song.. Notice that? 4:08 Magicboots Yeah... I really like it though. It's not as... I don't know, slow. Yeah, it's faster. More... drummy. 4:09 Alica123 It's more rockish 4:09 Magicboots I like drummy songs XD Yeah, rockish. 4:09 Alica123 Amy is more into operatic Rock The guys prefer usual Rock This is a new song too: watch? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0rPAyVKPNU0 DAMN YOU YOUTUBE. xD 4:10 Magicboots kk, when this is finished... I'm too busy rocking out right now. 4:10 Alica123 xDD You like the song? :D 4:10 Magicboots Yeah. 4:10 Alica123 You'll love the new album then :D 4:10 Magicboots That was FUN. I like that :^D 4:10 Alica123 The song is too happy IMO... xD 4:11 Magicboots Tough. At least it's not like that pop song by (was it within temptation?) 4:11 Alica123 Yes.. Sadly. :( 4:12 Magicboots Didn't they change singers sometime? 4:12 Alica123 No, Nightwish did. xD 4:12 Magicboots AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Makes sense now. I get confuzzled. XP They like performing live, don't they? 4:13 Alica123 Tarja was fired, there are many explanations why. The bandmembers themselves say because she was money greedy and was manipulated by her husband. Her husband says one of the bandmembers (the lead member) fell in love and she rejected him and married that dude and that's why he was angry Who, Evanescence? 4:13 Magicboots Yeah. They seem to have a good stage presence. 4:13 Alica123 How'd you guess? xD 4:14 Magicboots I just anserwed above XP 4:14 Alica123 Ohhh. Yeah, Amy is a perfectionist when it comes to music. According to Tim they rehearsed from 4 AM till 8 PM for one single song Because she didn't let them go xD 4:15 Magicboots Hmmm... How is Muse doing in your world? You think they're any good? 4:15 Alica123 Pretty good. Better than Paramore for sure Yeah. Especially cause Will likes them. xDD 4:15 Magicboots Can we just go on YOUR opinion alone, first? XD 4:16 Alica123 xDDD They're good. His voice is probably a little too high, and the lyrics are okay, better than Paramore IMO. I like metaphor lyrics better than direct lyrics, and that's what Muse has a lot 4:17 Magicboots Direct lyrics or metaphor lyrics? 4:17 Alica123 Metaphor lyrics 4:17 Magicboots I was gonna say... "WHAAAAAAA? DIRECT LYRICS? MUSE?! NOOOOO" XD 4:18 Alica123 xD Yeah. It's a reason I don't like Paramore that much. And no, not even Evanescence is an exception in this. I hate this song because the lyrics are so direct. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_RrA-R5VHQs&ob=av2e 4:19 Magicboots Muse have strange lyrics... XD 4:19 Alica123 Yep. If you like misterious lyrics, listen to Nightwish... It'll take a lot of time to understand the lyrics though. And at first you'll think you don't understand them because they aren't English/American/Australian so they don't know English good enough to write understandable lyrics, but that's not it, it's their writing style 4:20 Magicboots XD You forgot Irish :P 4:21 Alica123 Yeah sorry... British.. xDD 4:21 Magicboots Okay... I will... I'm just sorting out an argument on main chat. Okay, I'll listen in a minute... 4:23 Alica123 I recommend "Amaranth", it's a song with the new singer. Then "Eva", again the new singer. Then "Nemo", with the old operatic-voice singer (that was special about them: operatic voice with Metal.), "Dead Boys Poem" and "Angels Fall First". Gah they're childish 4:25 Magicboots I've heard the first one before... I like the first one cos... 4:25 Alica123 Yeah, I told you I found the music video creative. xD Cos? 4:25 Magicboots ...well, her voice is cool XD 4:26 Alica123 You like her voice??? Most people hate it and like the old singer better. xDD 4:26 Magicboots I like her voice. Oh... I must be weird then XD 4:26 Alica123 ..maybe you'll change your opinion when you hear Tarja. xD And... I recommend to search the lyrics video, not the music video, especially with Tarja... Her accent is...... Hard 4:27 Magicboots Okay. 4:27 Alica123 Candy and me aren't included into the Annette hate (btw Candy brought me into them). She likes both, I like Annette better cause I don't understand Tarja. So we agree.. Well, seem to agree till now. xD 4:29 Magicboots Okay... I prefer Annette. It's official. 4:29 Alica123 You don't understand Tarja, right? xD 4:29 Magicboots Not ONLY is she easier to understand, but I prefer her voice. 4:29 Alica123 Really?? :O 4:29 Magicboots Yup. 4:30 Alica123 I think Annette's voice is... Popish. And Tarja sounds like an opera singer xD 4:30 Magicboots I like Annette's voice more. 4:30 Alica123 Ohh, there's a third singer, who doesn't sing really often 4:30 Magicboots :/ 4:30 Alica123 Marco, the guitar player. His voice sucks IMO though. He sings in "Master Passion Greed" (I hated the song at first) and "The Islander" 4:31 Magicboots XD 4:31 Alica123 I wouldn't listen to it yet, or you'll hate the band before you heard enough. xD 4:31 Magicboots I'm going to listen to... Within Temptation. What's the pop-ish one called? 4:31 Alica123 Sinead I'd listen to Jillian and Memories, they're my fave songs by them. And really good. 4:33 Magicboots OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOkay. 4:33 Alica123 Evanescence has the best lyrics IMO, and the vocals are the best. Nightwish has the best instrumentals and the most misterious lyrics. And Within Temptation has the softest voice You don't like em? xD 4:34 Magicboots I closed Youtube by accident XD 4:34 Alica123 XDDDDDDDDDDD Was it that bad? xDD jk jk 4:35 Magicboots Argh, I accidently clicked on Lost. *accidentally Oh well, I'll listen to this one then XD 4:35 Alica123 xD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-5iwIkjyGRo <- Angels fall first. you'd realise....... It sounds like something you hear at the opera xD But I like it. Cartoonprincess called it "church music" Phoebe is on 4:37 Magicboots My face when I was listening to it was like "Whaaaaaaa?" CHURCHIE MUSIC XD 4:37 Alica123 xD So you don't like it? xD I'm fine if you don't, it's really kind of......... Weird. xD 4:38 Magicboots Yeah, I don't. Not that song. 4:38 Alica123 xD Okay. Lol :D xD U probably gonna like Bye Bye Beautiful I realise you're more into stuff to rock out on. xD 4:39 Magicboots I thought you were telling ME 'bye bye beautiful' then! I was like "WTF?!" XD And yeah, how'd you guess? XP 4:40 Alica123 xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD You like What You Want And the song is really hard rockish And kinda a really happy song, probably the happiest Evanescence song 4:40 Magicboots And paramore... And other songs... So yeah, I like to rock out XP 4:41 Alica123 That's what Cartoonprincess implied as church music, specifically that song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZMvkunOnkAM xD Yeah, What You Want kind of reminds me of Paramore. But JUST A LITTLE. Because Amy's voice makes it completely different again 4:42 Magicboots MUAHAHA. WORLD DOMINATION RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH 4:43 Alica123 What?? xD 4:43 Magicboots ...nothin. 4:43 Alica123 I'm happy. I could convince my friend earlier today, though she likes Paramore to death, that Amy is a better vocalist than Hayley. xD 4:44 Magicboots Don't ruin a good conversation. 4:45 Alica123 Okay, okay. Gah if you like the third album you'll probably finally agree :P Do you like any other bands? Except Muse and Paramore 4:45 Magicboots I like Green Day. I like 1D. I like Evanescence. 4:46 Alica123 Nyeh..... Nyeh.... HA YOU DO :D Any other? xD Actually I never listened to green day a lot. I just know American Idiot 4:46 Magicboots :/ DO YOU KNOW YOUR ENEMY? DO YOU THE ENEMY? *KNOW TH 4:47 Alica123 No 4:47 Magicboots *THE 4:47 Alica123 Is that a song? 4:47 Magicboots NO THOSE ARE THE LYRICS XD 4:47 Alica123 xDDDDD 4:47 Magicboots *says nothing* 4:48 Alica123 You know the song All That I'm Living For, right? 4:48 Magicboots mmm 4:49 Alica123 "All that I'm living for, all that I'm dying for, all that I can't ignore, alone at night. All that I'm wanted for, although I wanted more, lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me" that song? 4:49 Magicboots Yeah. 4:50 Alica123 You realise it's sung with a lot of anger, right? 4:50 Magicboots Yup. 4:50 Alica123 You have to listen to this acoustic version. It's sung with ... Sadity instead. It's so sad and beautiful. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUeZGR2kcgQ 4:51 Magicboots Sadness. Not sadity xd 4:51 Alica123 Sorry..................... xD *needs school* 4:53 Magicboots Aww, that's sadly sung... :/ 4:54 Alica123 Ikr? Like she's about to cry while singing it 4:54 Magicboots Why though? 4:55 Alica123 I think she was thinking about someone while singing it. Like she never sang Like You live because she would burst out in tears. 4:55 Magicboots Awwww... :( 4:58 Alica123 Hmm. :/ Hello wasn't performed live too because of that. The other song about her sister. My Immortal, the third song about someone dying, was, but she says she hates the song because she can't relate to it and wishes they never released it. 4:58 Magicboots Well, it WAS about a grandad... 4:59 Alica123 Yes, but Ben's granddad, not hers. And the song is sooooooo exaggerated. xD 4:59 Magicboots I know XD Some Screenshots Mentions9.jpg Mentions8.jpg Mentions7.jpg Mentions6.jpg Mentions5.jpg Mentions4.jpg Mentions3.jpg Mentions2.jpg Mentions1.jpg Category:Alica123 Category:Magicboots Category:Canon Category:Friendship